


Desires of Richie Cunningham

by WolfStar_85



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Richie has finally found the one he wants to be with. There is just one issue… It's another guy, and not just any other guy… Arthur Fonzarelli. Now how to break it to the Fonz himself?
Relationships: Richie Cunningham/Arthur Fonzarelli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Desires of Richie Cunningham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slashaddict96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/gifts).



> Disclaimer just because I feel better having this on here!
> 
> I don't own, sometimes I wish I did though. I am making no money from this story, it is for entertainment only.

Richie took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to his friend's apartment. He was nervous. Being sexually attracted to someone of the same gender was deeply frowned upon, even illegal. But, you can't always help who you love, right?

He'd already talked to his mom and while very concerned for her son's safety, Marian Cunningham had been accepting and loving; encouraging him to go talk to the man he had taken interest in. She did however caution him not to tell too many and to go straight to the man in question. She had, of course, been rather shocked when he'd admitted to her who had caught his eye. Arthur was a little older than Richie and seemingly, very much into girls but if she were to have been asked, she would have had no other for her son. His father, Howard, still didn't know and Marian promised she wouldn't tell her husband until Richie was ready for him to know.

Fonzie soon came to the door and pulled it open. He smiled and spoke. "Hey Richie! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Come in!" He stepped aside.

Richie took a deep breath again and stepped into the room. "I need to talk to you." He said.

"Okay." Fonzie said sitting on the couch and motioning to have a seat as well. Richie however, didn't set down. He paced a little.

"So, I don't know how to tell you this..." Richie said with a nervous edge to his voice as he paced the kitchen of Fonzie's apartment. 

"Spit it out Rich!" Fonzie said as he began to polish his boots. "What are you wanting to talk about?"

"I like you Fonz." Richie blurted out. Dang it, he hadn't intended to be that forward.

"Who doesn't?" Fonzie asked, chuckling.

"No." Richie said and bit at his lip he took another deep nervous breath and finally just blurted it all out like he had the first part. "I get jealous when I see you going out with all those girls! I want to be the one! The lucky one! I want you to look at me like you look at them! I...I want to go to bed with you!" He looked down ashamed and his ears, neck, and face turned red from embarrassment. 

Fonzie looked as if he'd been slapped. At first he didn't respond, then:

"Lay down!" He ordered as he stood and slowly began to take his belt off. "On the couch, on your belly!"

Richie frowned watching him but did as told, too nervous to do anything else. He laid himself down on the black leather couch, on his stomach, his head turned so he could see his friend. 

Fonzie got his belt off and folded it over then snapped it together, making Richie jump a bit. He could see the anticipation on Richie's face. "Do you know what I'm about to do?" He asked.

Richie nodded. "Yes." He said. At least he thought he did. "Yes I do."

Fonzie chuckled. "Are you scared?" He asked and the tone in his voice told Richie that his friend was truly concerned about this.

"No." Richie answered. "Just, nervous." He admitted that much at least.

Fonzie chuckled almost darkly before moving his body over Richie's and pressing his hips down against Richie's backside. He laid the belt on the arm of the couch so he would have free use of both hands. 

Richie shuddered under him but refused to move away. He wanted this. He wanted it to be this man. 

Fonzie began moving his hips, grinding down against Richie. He leaned his head in and began kissing along Richie's neck. "I have been waiting for you to say something." He said before pressing his lips to a spot just behind Richie's ear. 

Richie shuddered, the kisses there felt good and he let out a soft sound. "Y-you have?" He asked in a softer voice than he intended. 

"Yes, Rich." Fonzie whispered to him, he continued kissing that one spot. He lowered his hands, sliding them around Richie's waist and quickly found the zipper to the younger man's jeans, he pulled it down then worked the button undone. "I feel the same way. I just haven't said anything because I didn't want to scare you. You're my best friend Rich, I didn't want to risk losing you." He resumed kissing the back of Richie's neck, his hips returning to grinding down against him.

"You would…" Richie started to say when a well placed kiss made him shudder hard and groan. "You wouldn't lose me." He whispered. He could feel himself getting heavily aroused. "I want to feel you."

"You will." Fonzie promised. "In time." He slipped his fingers up under Richie's shirt and slowly began pulling it up along Richie's body, placing light kisses along Richie's spine. He could feel the younger man shudder under him, he could hear the groan as Richie's pleasure rose. 

Slowly, he worked Richie's top off then began kissing all along his neck, shoulder blades, back, and spine right down to Richie's waist. Very slowly, he pulled Richie's jeans down to his knees, then his underwear.

Richie's fingers gripped the cushion of the couch and a soft moan-like sound slipped out. "That feels good." He said softly. 

Fonzie smirked against Richie's skin but didn't speak, instead he continued. His hands slid around Richie's smaller frame once again and this time, the fingers of one brushed Richie's sensitive dick. The Fonz groaned in approval. 

"Already getting hard." He said quietly as he teased his fingers along the slowly hardening length. "I like that. Oh Richie. I'm going to have you begging for me before it's all over." And with that he wrapped the fingers of one hand around Richie's growing erection and slowly began to stroke them up and down the length. 

Richie let out a soft sound. The touch felt good. He'd had girls go down on him before so he knew how good it felt, but this… This was slow paced, and he could just feel the desire coming off his friend. 

"How does that feel?" Fonzie asked softly, returning to kissing on Richie's neck, lightly sucking on a particular spot. 

Richie pressed his hips down into Fonzie's touch, his breathing starting to speed up a bit. "That feels so good, Fonz." He whispered. 

Fonzie smiled and gave a hard suck on Richie's neck, his hand speeding up its stroking of Richie's erection, while he pressed his hips down and began dry humping against Richie's rear.

Richie let out a sound between a whine and a moan. "Fonz…" He whispered as he arched his bottom up some to press against Fonzie's humping. 

"That's it Rich." Fonzie whispered to him before pulling away. "Don't move! I'll be right back! I have to get something." He waited for Richie to nod his consent before moving off him and getting up. He was gone just a few minutes then was back. 

Richie heard the sound of a bottle being snapped open. He turned his head to see and watched from his peripheral vision as Fonzie poured some clear liquid into his hand, then it was back around his hardened member. 

The touch was cool but not cold and Richie could feel the difference immediately as Fonzie's hand slid up and down his erection easier. Fonzie had used some lubricant to make it easier. He felt Fonz lay over him again and felt the slightly older man's lips on his neck once more. 

Fonzie took his time, slowly stroking his friend to a full hard on before moving away. He pulled Richie onto his hands and knees then ducked his head and his tongue darted out against Richie's cock head, he heard Richie cry out, startled. 

Richie hadn't been expecting the touch of Fonzie's warm wet tongue against his swelling cock and it had shot a bolt of electric pleasure throughout Richie's body. "Oh Fonz!" He cried. 

Fonzie chuckled. "You think that felt good." He said, "just wait." 

Richie didn't have to wait long to find out what Fonzie was going to do as soon, he felt Fonzie's lips wrap around the head of his erection. He let out a soft moan and barely resisted bucking his hips. 

Very slowly, Fonzie began to take Richie into his mouth and he started licking and sucking him slowly but firmly.

It was all Richie had in him not to buck up against the blow job he was receiving. He forced himself to remain still, even as Fonzie started bobbing his head. A quiet groan slipped out of Richie's throat. 

After a time, Fonzie stopped and pulled off Richie's fully hard erection. The next thing Richie felt was a sharp sting on his bottom that caused him to buck his hips forward. He let out a cry of surprise. 

Fonzie chuckled softly and repeated the action, hitting Richie's bottom with his belt from earlier. He quickly began to enjoy the way Richie's hips thrust in the air at each strike. "Does it feel good Rich?" He asked with a smirk in his voice. He could tell by Richie's actions, and the soft moans he was making, that it did indeed feel good.

Richie nodded. "Yes." He said softly. "Oh yes. It does feel good, when it's you doing it."

Fonzie nodded. "Such a naughty boy Richie." Fonzie said as he struck Richie's bottom again. "Say it, Rich." He said. " Tell me you're a naughty boy." 

At this point, Richie would probably have done anything for Fonzie and he hummed out his pleasure before speaking. "I'm a naughty boy." He said.

"And what happens with naughty little boys?" Fonzie asked, lightly stroking Richie's back with the belt.

"They get a spanking." Richie panted out. He was getting more and more aroused by the minute.

"Correctamundo!" Fonzie confirmed before swatting Richie's bottom five times on each buttock. 

"Mmm, Fonz…" Richie moaned out. He couldn't help it. He was hard and the veins and arteries that ran the length of his cock pulsed with blood, making it appear as if his cock itself were throbbing. Why he was so aroused from being spanked was well beyond his knowledge. It had never happened before, so why now? 

Fozie chuckled and swatted him two more times per butt cheek then almost playfully ran the leather belt down against the hard erection. "So hard for me Rich." He muttered. "I think you're even harder now than you were!" 

"Uh huh." Richie answered the non-asked question. He couldn't deny it. To do so would be a lie and Richard Cunningham didn't lie. "Fonzie, please." He whispered. He wasn't even really sure what he was asking for except he wanted...no, needed… This to continue. 

"Please what Rich?" Fonzie asked. "You have to say it. Tell me what it is you want or need." He moved over Richie again and rolled his hips, grinding down against him and started kissing the back of Richie's neck. 

Richie groaned softly, arching his bottom up against the grinding action, his body silently begging the man over him. "That feels so good." He answered.

Fonzie nodded and kissed and licked at Richie's neck. Occasionally, he would stop in a spot and suck on it, leaving a faint bruise, marking Richie as his. 

Richie bit his lip and groaned each time this happened. "Oh yes…" He said softly, his hips grinding back against his friend's hips. "Fonz…mmm...please." He said again.

Fonzie smacked Richie's butt with his hand. "Say it!" He demanded. "I don't know what you want me to do if you don't tell me." The hand that hit his bottom, slid lightly over the skin, between Richie's crack to rub very lightly against the tight puckered hole of Richie's anus. One finger pressed against it slightly.

Richie groaned and pressed back some against the touch. He wanted that finger to enter him. "Fonzie… Please…" He said again. "Please put your finger inside. I want to know what it feels like."

Fonzie moved just hand away to pour some lubricant on it. "I won't lie." He said as he did so. "It's going to sting. Especially if you have never had anything up there before. But…" He paused and rubbed the now lubricated finger along Richie's ass hole, "if you're good…" He pressed against it slightly, only to be rewarded with Richie's sharp intake of breath. "I will give you a reward." 

Richie nodded obediently, and remained still. He would be as good as possible. He gasped again, feeling Fonzie's finger pressing against his tight hole. He was excited and nervous. He'd never had sex before, with anyone. He yelped when Fonzie smacked his butt cheek suddenly.

"Relax those ass muscles!" Fonzie instructed. "It will hurt if you don't." He pressed the pad of his finger against Richie's hole again.

Richie did his best to relax. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly then nodded before pressing his own hips back just slightly. He shuddered feeling the finger pressure inside just slightly but it was quickly removed then returned. Fonzie was taking his time with this. And honestly, it made Richie want it even more. 

As soon as Fonzie was sure enough that he wouldn't hurt Richie, he started pressing his finger in a bit more firmly, and didn't stop until just the tip of his finger had entered Richie's anal cavity.

Richie grunted some, it wasn't painful really, just an uncomfortable feeling. He remained as still as he could, allowing Fonzie to do most of the work so he could control the speed and force used. 

Fonzie smiled and slowly began to pump his finger in and out of Richie's ass, though never going all the way in or all the way out. He slowly pressed in a little further each time. Before long, his finger was in up to the knuckle and he smirked, crooking it forward in a come hither motion.

"Ah! Shit!" Richie cursed and jumped slightly as his body gave a hard unexpected spasm. "What… what in the…" He asked with a moan to his voice. That, whatever it was, had felt way better than he'd anticipated. 

"I do believe," Fonzie said with an amused chuckle. "That is the first time I've ever heard you cuss Rich!" He repeated the action gaining the same response from Richie. "That my dear Richie, is your prostate gland. It's extremely sensitive and can do one of two things when stimulated it can cause a shock of pain, or it can send you on a pleasure trip."

"D-d-do that again?" Richie asked softly. There was no way, in his mind, that something like that could actually hurt. It had felt way too good. 

Fonzie obliged and repeated the action, lightly brushing the tip of his finger against the sensitive nub of flesh. He was rewarded with a true moan, and Richie backing himself up against it.

"That felt… mmm wow…" Richie admitted as slowly his hips began to move, seemingly on their own, causing Fonzie's finger to brush over the same spot over and over. 

Fonzie smiled and nodded. "Good." He said happily. "I was hoping it would. I'm going to slide a second finger inside you now, to try to stretch your open some." He said before carefully extracting the one finger and pressing two in. Pumping them in and out until they were all the way in, he repeated the action from earlier, the second finger adding more sensations.

Richie nearly fell apart. "Oh oh oh… Ohhh… Yes. Yes…" He was panting now, and his hips were once again acting on their own, as he began almost humping against the fingers inside him. A small clearish fluid dripped out of his hard erection, precum. "F-Fonz… Mmm… I don't know if… If I can last much longer…" Being inexperienced, he was very quickly building to an orgasm. 

"Let it happen baby." Fonzie whispered in Richie's ear, grabbing Richie's hard cock and stroking it slowly, but with a firm grip. "Don't try to hold it back…" He began pumping his fingers again, hooking them against the sensitive spot frequently. "Do it, Rich… Cum for Daddy!" And with that, he thrust his fingers quickly up against Richie's prostate. 

The younger man stiffened, every muscle seeming to pull taught as Richie arched under him and let out a cry. His body shook as his balls seemed to tighten then release and a thick whitish fluid was expelled from his cock which throbbed hard between his legs. He whimpered, unable to do much else. He'd masturbated to orgasm before, but none had ever been quite this intense. "Uh uh uh.. Oh… Oh god…" He panted out. "That… that was… That was amazing." 

Fonzie chuckled as he pulled his fingers out of Richie then cleaned them off. He opened a small package and began to roll a condom on then worked it over with some lubricant, making sure to get it good and slicked down. He moved over Richie again and tapped Richie's hole with the head head of his own cock. "About to feel even better I hope." He said before pressing just the head in then out then in again.

Richie grunted but tried to stay still, his arms were shaking some from the intensity of the orgasm he'd just had. "Please Fonz…" He said softly. "Please take me." 

Fonzie pressed inward, pulled out, pressed in, and pulled out slowly. Working himself in deeper each time until he was fully embedded into Richie's anus, then he leaned over his friend and returned to kissing, licking, nipping, and sucking at the back of his neck while rolling his hips on gentle thrusts. 

Richie hummed his pleasure. It truly felt so good. His own hips began to work backwards against the movements, making Fonzie go in deep. Together, they made slow, passionate love to each other. Both offering moans, groans, grunts, and best of all words of love, need, and desire. 

Fonzie hummed softly as he rolled his hips into Richie's tight ass. It felt so good, the power of those ass muscles clamped tightly around him… He quickly began to work up to his own orgasm. "I'm getting close to an orgasm Rich." He said in a soft tone. "I may get a little rough from here but… Mmm… I'll try not to get too rough with you…" 

"Do it." Richie whispered. "Please… Just do it. Whatever it takes…" He was starting to get aroused again, himself. 

Fonzie gripped Richie's hips and gave him a sudden hard thrust, then pulled out completely, denying himself and Richie. The latter whined. 

"But but but…" Richie whimpered. "Why… Mmm… Why did you stop?" He asked but learned very quickly why, as Fonzie repositioned them both on the bed on their sides and he entered him again, then reached down and wrapped a hand around Richie's once again, slowly growing erection and began stroking him as he resumed his thrusting and the kisses to his neck.

It was too much too fast and Richie not only hardened quickly but also was once again quite near orgasm in a matter of moments. "Oh Fonz! Oh yes! Yes! I'm going to cum."

So am I Richie…" Fonzie ground out as his rolling hips became much quicker, sharper thrusts. He grunted a bit. "Uh… Rich…"

"Uh huh?" Richie asked as he too groaned and grunted. So close… He was so close. "Please yes… Just… Mmm...a bit more…"

Fonzie could hold off any longer, he gave a hard bucking thrust in and groaned deeply as he began to orgasm; cumming heavily inside the condom he had on. His hand involuntarily gripped the base of Richie's cock tightly as he rode out the orgasm. He gave one more final thrust and jerked his hand down to the head of Richie's cock. "Cum for me baby. One more time!" He said.

Richie gasped as his second orgasm washed over him and he arched his back against Fonzie, pressing himself firmly the other man as his cock throbbed and his balls emptied out onto Fonzie's hand and the bed, leaving a slight glistening sheen on the mechanic's fingers. 

It took them both a bit to recover, then Richie moved so that he was mounted on top of Fonzie's waist. He leaned in and kissed him almost roughly. "That felt absolutely amazing!" He admitted after pulling back to breathe. 

Fonzie smiled and returned the kiss just as forcefully then pulled away to speak as well. "It was." He agreed. "It definitely was! I must say, I enjoyed this little conversation Rich." 

Richie smiled and nodded, his body was slowly calming down now. "So have I." He said. "Can we do it again sometime?" He asked before moving to his knees beside Fonzie. 

"Anytime you want sweetheart." Fonzie confirmed, setting up and pulling himself to the head of the bed while slowly pulling the condom off. "Hmm. Not bad!" He admitted, looking over the amount inside the condom. He quickly tied it and stood, going to the trash can and throwing it away before returning to the bed and pulling Richie into his arms and kissing him. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No." Richie promised. "It was uncomfortable at times but it didn't really hurt. I was too distracted for it to actually hurt." 

Fonzie nodded. "Good." He said. "Why don't we rest a bit? Then I'll fix us up some supper?"

Richie shook his head. "Actually, we'll rest… Then mom asked me to invite you to our place for supper." 

Fonzie smiled. "Alright." He agreed. "I accept. I never say no to your mother's cooking." 

"I love you Fonz…" Richie admitted.

"I love you too Richie…" Fonzie said with a smile. "And I'm proud to call you my boyfriend!"


End file.
